Sweat
by youcrazything
Summary: Missing scene from Game Theory. Luke and Grace get a resolution from their mini-squabble and show BH what making out REALLY is.


Title: Sweat

By: Lisa Marie aka youcrazything

Summary: Missing scene from Game Theory. Luke and Grace get a resolution from their mini-squabble and show BH what making out REALLY is.

Spoilers: Game Theory

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, but what I choose to have them do is.

A/N: Uh, yeah… I'm aware that this would never happen on the show. I blame it on Grace's comment at the end of the showdown. Yup, all Grace's fault, go rag on her. Oh, also because BH's "making out" is not real making out. Its kissing Barbara, kissing. Making out is more intense then I'm sure you'd like to show on a show about God.

-

Grace hung back after her comment to Joan to wait for Luke. She had lied, as she was fairly confident that she could make Luke sweat if she had the desire to do so. Luke's arm brushed up against her's as he passed by and she resisted the urge to grab him. Instead she hung back for a moment to make sure that Joan didn't need anymore moral support. When she saw that Adam had it covered, she slunk away.

Luke wasn't far ahead, so she quickly caught up to him. She grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him off towards the biology closet. He didn't put up any resistance, but seemed confused.

"Uh, Grace," He piped up after a moment. "Class starts in twenty minutes."

"Yeah, I know," she responded, not slowing her pace or bothering to look over at him. When they reached the closet, Grace made sure no one was paying attention to them and pulled Luke in.

Luke thwarted her as she moved to kiss him.

"I'm all sweaty," He pointed out, holding her away from him by her arms.

"I noticed," she said, looking him over with a slight raise of her eyebrow.

"So, I should go clean up in the bathroom," He insisted, walking past her to go out the door. She grabbed him by the arm and turned him around.

"You'll cool down eventually. Its just water, dude."

"I thought you were mad at me or something," Luke continued resisting, hooking his thumbs in his backpack straps. Grace just stared at him for a moment, looking somewhat hurt.

"Okay, I can take a hint," Grace asserted before brushing past him, obviously upset. Luke repeated what she had done before and pulled her to face him.

"No, its not that," He assured her. "I'm just confused. Isn't that what the whole thing back there was? You're mad at me because you think I worked you?"

"Dude," Grace exclaimed, frustrated with the amount of his denseness. "That's water under the bridge or whatever. The whole thing with your sister had nothing to do with you, I was supporting female power."

"Oh," Luke visibly relaxed. "Ok."

"So," Grace started with a little half-smile. "You gonna make out with me or what?"

Luke smiled and took off his backpack. He set it in a corner and moved closer to her again.

"Are you sure you don't mind me being all sweaty?" Luke questioned, resting his hands at her waist.

"Actually," Grace countered, running her hands up his chest and around his neck. "I kind of like it."

"Like it?" Luke echoed, pulling back just as she leaned in to kiss him. Grace practically growled at him.

"Just shut up and kiss me, geek," she demanded, roughly pulling him back to her.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied as he finally did what she wanted and kissed her.

Grace gripped the back of his head and forced her tongue into his mouth to tangle up with his. Luke groaned as she continued to aggressively kiss him. Sometimes Grace was too much for a hormonal 16-year-old teenage boy to handle. He pushed her back a little, breaking their kiss.

"Why, " he started, voice cracking. He cleared his throat. "Why are you…?"

"Why am I what?" She asked breathily, her nose brushing up against his. He closed his eyes, trying to control the urge to kiss her again. He pushed away from her a little farther, and managed to gain some composure.

"Why are you acting this way?" he asked her. At her confused look he covered with a joke. "Is sweat a turn on or something?"

She looked embarrassed and pulled completely away from him. He instantly regretted saying anything.

"I guess I got carried away," she admitted, fidgeting with the zipper on her sweatshirt.

Luke considered this for a moment and wondered why he was complaining. He had apparently somehow got Grace all hot and bothered. The knowledge that he could get to Grace Polk felt empowering, even more so than winning a Rock, Paper, Scissor match with Joan. It made him want to test the waters on exactly how much he could affect her.

Without warning, Luke gathered her back up in his arms and pulled her in for another kiss. Grace gasped, caught of guard. He pulled her flush against him and kissed her as steamily as he knew how. He took satisfaction in the way she clutched at his shirt and moaned into his mouth. Oh, yeah, he could get to her.

Grace knew that Luke needed confirmation on her being into him, so she allowed him to remain in control for a little while. But, she needed to have something confirmed as well. She turned the tables on him, one hand on his chest, and one on the back of his neck. With a little smile against his lips, she pushed him back until his legs hit the desk that sat in the closet. She urged him to sit and stood in between his legs, never breaking their kiss.

Ten minutes later, Luke walked out of the biology closet dazedly heading for the bathroom. Grace remained in the closet, sitting on the desk with a smug smile on her face. _Oh yeah_, she thought as she wiped the moisture from her forehead, _I can make him sweat._


End file.
